<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Instant Parents (ATEEZ Edition) by FootballerInDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600446">Instant Parents (ATEEZ Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams'>FootballerInDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a saying, "Don't play with fire or you'll get burned."</p><p>Well, Mingi and Yunho tried to play and of them cooked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho &amp; Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpB/gifts">ChirpB</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/gifts">Angel_YoungMi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had been making few versions of Instant Parents fic before and this is my stint with ATEEZ. I hope you will like it.</p><p>I was inspired to do this after I've read some ATEEZ fics especially ChirpB's and Angel_YoungMi's!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure about this, Mingi?" Yunho asked his best friend.</p><p>Lips swollen and red. Almost naked except for the boxer shorts they are both wearing. And the thing is, they are best friends.</p><p>"I'm quite sure. How about you?" Mingi asked, closing his distance again with Yunho, pecking his lips.</p><p>Yunho looked at Mingi. He's always fascinated with his best friend. He always knew Mingi is handsome. That model looks (and his resemblance to the actor Jisoo and Bobby of iKon) but when he smiles, his eyes does as well, making him cute to look at. Almost childish</p><p>But now, he's seeing a different Mingi, sexy, manly. Yunho knows he has that body as well as good as Mingi's but now he thinks his best friend is better. He felt intimidated.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Mingi asked, caressing Yunho's face.</p><p>"You look good like this." Yunho said.</p><p>"What are you talking about, you are so much better." Mingi replied smiling at him. "So?"</p><p>And Yunho nodded, "Yes. But please. Everything is new for me. And Hongjoong and Seonghwa hyung might hear us."</p><p>"Don't worry babe, me too. But I'll be careful. And they won't know."</p><p>And they kissed again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone feels weird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho enters the usually rowdy practice room and sat on the nearest chair he saw. Wooyoung and San were "bullying" Seonghwa while Yeosang was trying to stop the Woosan duo from killing their hyung. Jongho was at a doctor's appointment for his leg while Hongjoong is with Mingi working on their new song in the recording studio.</p><p>Yunho sighs sitting. When he woke up in the morning he was already feeling weird. He cannot pinpoint what but he knows he never felt before what he is feeling right now.</p><p>When he went to take a bath, he felt the water is colder than usual. He wondered but he disregarded it, thinking that maybe because Seonghwa used much of the warm water before him. Then breakfast, he only ate two spoonfuls. Again he disregarded it saying he had eaten a lot last night. Kind of excusable since Hongjoong decided to eat outside on an all-you-can-eat buffet with all of them.</p><p>He drank his favorite milk but it does not taste great for him and that is when Yunho started to get bothered.</p><p>Now in the practice room he was thinking deep, until Jongho snapped a finger in front of him.</p><p>"Hyung, are you okay?"</p><p>Snapped of his thoughts, Yunho stuttered speaking.</p><p>"Uh-yeah! I am. Oh, you're back already." Yunho replied.</p><p>"Yeah? Because we went inside the room at the same time." Jongho replied.</p><p>"Oh really. Sorry. I must've never noticed."</p><p>Jongho just scratched the back of his head. "Well anyways, Hongjoong-hyung and Mingi-hyung are back from the studio. We will start practicing now."</p><p>They went to their positions and started to review their choreography.</p><p>They went through it all twice and as they went through so as Yunho's feeling getting weirder. Not just weirder, but worse.</p><p>Then came that he has to switch places with San. As their paths crossed, Yunho had a swift of San's favorite perfume and instead he goes to his spot, he felt dizzy and ran outside the practice room looking for the toilet.</p><p>"Excuse me." Yunho said as he ran.</p><p>Everybody stopped on their spots looking at each other.</p><p>"What was that? What happened?" Their choreographer asked and everybody just shrugged their shoulders questioning as well.</p><p>"Let me check on him hyung." Hongjoong said and went out of the practice room.</p><p>Hongjoong does not know where to look for the tall boy until he heard someone gagging on the toilet.</p><p>As he enter the toilet he saw an open cubicle and someone's legs kneeling at a toilet bowl. Hongjoong immediately went to the cubicle and saw Yunho having a hard time breathing and lurching his guts out in the toilet bowl. The leader suddenly put his hand on Yunho's back.</p><p>When Yunho was done, Hongjoong helped him get up and go to the nearest wash basin to clean up.</p><p>"Hyung. I---I" Yunho tried to said something.</p><p>And he fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Perfume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho woke up and looked around him slowly and then realized that he is in the side of their practice room. When he looked down and at his feet he saw Mingi sitting, back leaning on the wall and was sleeping.</p><p>Yunho smiled looking at his best friend sleeping like a child but then Mingi shooked when Yunho suddenly jerked his leg and woke the other tall guy. </p><p>Mingi looked groggily at Yunho .</p><p>"You're awake." Mingi said and Yunho just nodded and tried to get up and Mingi helped him. Then he also leaned on the wall beside his bestfriend.</p><p>"How did I get here?" Yunho asked.</p><p>"Well, I have to carry your heavy butt from the toilet going here because Hongjoong-hyung can't." Mingi said sending both of them giggling.</p><p>Then silence came.</p><p>"I was worried." Mingi confessed.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"You never told anyone of us you are not feeling well."</p><p>"I was just feeling weird lately."</p><p>"Oh-kay."</p><p>"I'm serious." Yunho said with a pout.</p><p>"But still, you should've told us." Mingi replied.</p><p>To Mingi's surprise, Yunho suddenly cried curling himself facing the wall and away from him</p><p>"I just don't want to bother anybody. And besides, you weren't even there."</p><p>A bit panicking, Mingi hugged Yunho's back.</p><p>"Hey. Hey. Don't cry. It's not a big deal. You know we are always worried about you. And as a team we need to look out to each other. You know that right." Mingi said comforting his bestfriend and Yunho nodded his head. "You know how our team tag line goes right?"</p><p>"Eight makes one team." Hongjoong suddenly said making the two tall boys shift their positions towards their leader who just entered the practice room and along with him are their other members.</p><p>"How are you fee---what the hell Mingi why is he crying?!" The leader asked a bit loud running towards and kneeling in front of Yunho.</p><p>"I just told him the we are worried about him and that he should've told us that he was not feeling well." Mingi defended but it's as if Hongjoong did not hear everything he said.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, hyung. I'm fine. It's just...I don't know why do I have to cry only for that." Yunho stated and Hongjoong and Mingi looked at each other.</p><p>The leader and the bestfriend help Yunho get up and fix himself.</p><p>Worried, the other 99liners started to approach their beloved member to check if he was okay. Yunho saw them and he widened his eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry but...can San stay away from me?"</p><p>Everyone was shocked (even San was more shocked).</p><p>"I DID NOT DO ANYTHING!" San defended himself raising his arms up.</p><p>Wooyoung suddenly glared at his bestfriend, "Don't lie Choi San. What did you do?"</p><p>"I swear on the mountains I did not do anything!"</p><p>Seonghwa approached Yunho and asked, "Did he do something to you?"</p><p>"Nothing, hyung. It's just that...it's just that...his perfume. I don't like the smell."</p><p>San heard what his friend said and stopped on his ranting. He looked hurt.</p><p>"You said you like the smell of it." San said before turning his back and went outside the room.</p><p>Worried, Yeosang and Wooyoung followed their friend.</p><p>"You always like San's perfume. You even spray it on yourself sometimes." Mingi pointed out.</p><p>"Yes. But today, I don't know. When we were practicing, I got a whiff of his perfume and that's the reason I went to the toilet."</p><p>"Huh?" Seonghwa and Hongjoong reacted.</p><p>"I promise, hyungs, Mingi. It made me want to puke out."</p><p>"Okay. I will explain it to San later." Hongjoong said. "But we are going home now so that you could rest but you have to cover your nose and mouth inside the car because for sure you will smell San's perfume and I don't want problems. You'll be seating also in the front seat. I will arrange it with manager-hyung." Hongjoong added.</p><p>---</p><p>With two sensitive boys inside the van, the atmosphere going home was a bit gloomy. Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa and the older looked back assuring the leader that everything will be alright.</p><p>---</p><p>Hongjoong had a talked with San and San being a caring and understanding friend followed what Hongjoong wanted to happen for a while even if San did not understand why Yunho acted like that.</p><p>Before they slept that night, Yunho approached San who was about to settle on his bunk bed with his Shiber.</p><p>"Hey, San."</p><p>"Hey, Yunho."</p><p>"Uhm...I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I don't have any ill feelings for you and I always loved your perfume. But today...I don't know...the smell took me to the toilet. I'm sorry."</p><p>San smiled softly at his friend, then went down his bunk bed to hug.</p><p>"Don't worry. There's nothing to apologize for. We both don't know why and how but, if it makes you comfortable, I will not use that perfume for a while."</p><p>"Thank you, San. You know I kind of like your smell right now. Simple. Yet kind of hot."</p><p>And San looked at his friend in shock.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry." Yunho added and was giggling. "Well, I have to go back to my room now. Goodnight, San."</p><p>Yunho went back to his room and San was still standing in the middle of his room.</p><p>"Now, that was really weird." San said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Weirder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But things that happened to Yunho were just the beginning...</p><p>Days passed by and everybody is worried (and tensed) in the ATEEZ "Household". Sometimes the boys are awakened by someone running on the corridors towards the toilet and one time Hongjoong confirmed who it was. A few minutes after the usual running on the corridors he got up and planned to go to the toilet before going to the kitchen. That is when he saw Yunho going out of the bathroom looking weak and wiping his lips.</p><p>"Are you okay? Yunnie-ya?!"</p><p>To Hongjoong's surprise, Yunho glared at him saying, "I'm fine." And then went back to his room.</p><p>Hongjoon knew Yunho is not like that and very far from that attitude. He is a ball of positivity and patience.</p><p>What makes things very unusual is Yunho's sudden, frequent and unusual clinging to San.</p><p>Be it in the dining room, in the car, in the practice room.</p><p>"San!"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Let's buy some cheesecake!"</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"San!"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can we go to the store. I want to buy gummies."</p><p>"But we're on diet, right?"</p><p>"But I want gummies!"</p><p>San sighs, "Okay."</p><p>"San!"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can we sleep now?"</p><p>"Uhm..."</p><p>"Okay that's getting too far." Wooyoung said loudly, looking annoyed.</p><p>Wooyoung approached San and Mingi, pulling the slimmer guy away from the tall one.</p><p>"San will sleep whenever he wants. Period."</p><p>And Yunho suddenly whimpered and tears came out of his eyes.</p><p>Seonghwa being the mom he is approached Yunho and hugged him.</p><p>"You don't have to be rude, Wooyoung." Hongjoong reprimanded.</p><p>"He's acting weird and he's doing it with San!" Wooyoung rebutted.</p><p>"You know there's nothing to worry about, Woo." San assured.</p><p>"You're just saying that." Wooyoung replied.</p><p>"Are you okay, Yunnie?" Seonghwa asked still hugging that taller boy.</p><p>"Yeah." Yunho said after a sniff.</p><p>"Do you want to sleep? Me and Hongjoongie will accompany you." Seonghwa suggested.</p><p>"O...kay." Yunho said in defeat.</p><p>With the ruckus happening, one person was on the corner and is unusually quiet.</p><p>"Are you okay, hyung?" Jongho asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I just felt not on place to make a noise right now." Mingi replied.</p><p>---</p><p>Yunho fainted again on practice and that worried all of his members (even Wooyoung who was still salty to him). This time he woke up in a hospital emergency room, which he almost panicked if not for Seonghwa and Hongjoong who were there accompanying him.</p><p>"Yunho, it's been a while now. I know you are running every morning in the bathroom to vomit and you are always fainting. This is the second time you fainted in practice and all of us are getting concerned." Hongjoong started.</p><p>"I'm fine, hyung. There's nothing to worry---"</p><p>"What do you mean 'there's nothing'? There is!" Seonghwa said in a loud voice, almost yelling. Making the taller boy quiet and gather himself by wrapping his hands on his long legs. "This ain't normal Jung Yunho. The doctor even said that he wants to do some tests with you just to make sure. And I am not going to accept 'nos' here." Yunho knows his hyung means it, especially when his hyung calls him by his full name.</p><p>"But hyung."</p><p>"We are worried Yunho. Just do it for us, please." Hongjoong pleaded, holding the younger's big hand with his smaller ones.</p><p>"Okay, then." And Yunho dejectedly agreed.</p><p>---</p><p>Later that night, five of the members who got home first were surprised to see Yunho barging in their door running towards his room. Seonghwa and Hongjoong followed swiftly only for them to not reach him and open the door since Yunho locked it.</p><p>"What's wrong with Yunho-hyung?" Jongho was the first to ask.</p><p>"San, can you stay with me just for tonight. I don't think Yunho wants someone in the room right now."</p><p>"Why, what's wrong?" San is worriedly asking.</p><p>"Yunho, please open the door? I just want to talk to you. Only me. Please." Seonghwa banged the door. "Hongjoong-ah, the spare, please." The eldest ordered and the leader scrumbled his way to get the spare key they have. When he returned, he gave it to Seonghwa.</p><p>"No one is going in here for now. I will settle everything here." The eldest warned and every dongsaeng nodded and even swallowed the lumps in their throats. Seldom they could see their hyung in such mood and they know it's serious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Talk(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of you might think I'm kind of fast in updating this. It's kind of because the ideas are flowing in my head right now and I am hoping it will be until I end this fic (which is still a long way to go). Honestly, I have a day job to maintain as well so if ever I update my fics irregularly, I deeply apologize.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the fic. I am sorry if these parts are a bit angsty. But I promise there will be happy moments here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa entered the room. It was a bit dark but thanks to the lights in the nearby buildings he can navigate himself without turning on the switch, especially he already saw Yunho on a corner legs on his chest and arms hugging it. He was crying silently.</p><p>Seonghwa felt sad looking on his dongsaeng and he approached him and sat beside him. He never said a word. What should he say? Especially what happened in the hospital surprised them all.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>The doctor came in his room and asked him some things. Hongjoong and Seonghwa was also there with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good day Mr. Jung. I am Dr. Kang. How are you feeling now?"</em>
</p><p><em>"I am fine doc. Thank you."</em> <em>Yunho replied.</em></p><p>
  <em>"So you were taken here by your friends after "another" fainting spell in your practice room. So I'm going to ask some questions. We really haven't established yet what is your sickness and we will be able to know ot if you help us. And maybe we will run some blood tests as well. Is that okay?" The doctor informed and Yunho nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great. Now let's begin. When was the first time you experience a fainting spell?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was about a few days ago. That was after I vomited in the toilet in our company. We were practicing then I have a sniff of my friend's perfume and then the rest is history."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doctor was jotting down notes as he listens. "Anything else aside from those?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's been puking every early morning for the last few days." Hongjoong added looking at Yunho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hyung?" Yunho whined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's true. I saw you quite a few times coming out from the bathroom after hearing some puking noises." Hongjoong detailed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you Mr. Kim. Anything else? How about diet? The food you eat?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We follow a strict diet, doc, but our dietician makes sure that it is more than enough for our shows and concert preparations." Seonghwa added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see. I will be running some blood tests for you." The doctor finished writing everything and gave a papers to Yunho. Then one particular test surprised him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uhm excuse me doc, you might be mistaken. There is a serum pregnancy test in here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. I am intending to. If I base all the symptoms you have, I am suspecting you are experiencing all symptoms pertaining to pregnancy. And nowadays we have rare cases of male pregnancies we will just confirm also if you are one of them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa and Hongjoong were shocked and they looked at their dongsaeng. Not looked...but glared and Yunho could only swallow the lump in his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This can't be happening." He thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After an hour the results came...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well Mr. Jung, all your blood tests came out slightly normal. You're already in the margin but there is a clear cause."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it?" Seonghwa asked nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You pregnant Mr. Jung." The doctor declared and gave the results of all the tests as proof.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hongjoong was repeatedly checking the results, "You can be serious doc. How could he be pregnant?! I mean, I know how could a person can get pregnant but, he's a he."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As what I had said Mr. Kim we have rare cases of male pregnancy and for some reason, Mr. Jung is capable."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yunho was frozen on his hospital bed staring blankly a the paper handed to him. Seonghwa suddenly tried to comfort his dongsaeng.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yunnie, are you okay? Say something."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dr. Lee, can you please make this a secret? No one should know about this. Even our agency. I will take care of this issue with them." Hongjoong pleaded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I understand Mr. Kim. Don't worry, confidentiality is a part of our job in this institution. Anyways Mr. Jung, we will wheel you to the ultrasound room to totally confirm and to see how far are you." The doctor informed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yunho was wheeled in to the ultrasound room. When the doctor lifted Yunho's hospital gown, that is when Hongjoong and Seonghwa noticed Yunho's stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's something showing already." The doctor commented.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr. Kang prepped Yunho's skin with fluid and put the sensor on top of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah here it is." The doctor pointed to the screen. "There. That's your baby Mr. Jung. Congratulations."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the first time today, Yunho shed a tear. A tear of mixes feelings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I---(sniff), can I ask for a pi-picture of it?" Yunho requested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course Mr. Jung, I will have it printed right away."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yunho looked at his hyungs with worry. He know Hongjoong is not pleased and Seonghwa is disappointed and worried at the same time.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>"I don't know what to do, hyung." Yunho spoke after a long time.</p><p>Seonghwa put his arms across the taller boy's torso and leaned to him.</p><p>"We are here for you, Yunho. We'll help you. I know this is a surprise and honestly I am sad about this but you are a brother to me so I will do my best to protect and help you. Do you want me to look for the person who did it to you? I will make sure that he will take responsibility." Seonghwa said.</p><p>Yunho just shook his head and Seonghwa knows he will never have a chance to know it. "Okay then, I will not force you. Take your time, when you're ready, call me. Now, let's get you to bed."</p><p>Seonghwa helped Yunho and tucked him to sleep. And then went out.</p><p>---</p><p>"So?" Hongjoong asked Seonghwa.</p><p>Everyone is now at peace in the dorm. The younger ones were worried as well but after hearing from their hyungs, they just fix and went to their rooms except for San to will be sleeping at Yeosang and Wooyoung's. Now only Hongjoong and Seonghwa were left in the living room couch.</p><p>"I'm worried. He was crying the whole time and when I asked him, he did not say anything." Seonghwa replied.</p><p>"You should've forced him." Hongjoong replied.</p><p>"I can't. He's not in condition right now, Joongie-ah. Just give him space. For sure he will tell us eventually."</p><p>---</p><p>Mingi was worried. He cannot sleep at all thinking about Yunho. When he saw his bestfriend entered their dorm looking more despaired than ever, he knows that something is really wrong. He wanted to run to him but then their Seonghwa-hyung stopped all of them.</p><p>After a few tumbles on his bed, he had enough. He got up from his bed and went out of his room.</p><p>He stands in front of Yunho's room, still contemplating to get inside. He holds the doorknob and twists it. Luckily it's open. He smiled for a bit.</p><p>He entered the room and saw his bestfriend sitting on his bed, looking at the window.</p><p>"Hey, Yunnie."</p><p>Mingi walked towards the bed and sat beside his bestfriend.</p><p>"Can't sleep?" Mingi asked and got a shake of the head from his bestfriend.</p><p>"I know I have never been that close to you for the past few days and I'm sorry. But you know you can come to me anytime. You know I will always be there for you." Mingi said.</p><p>Then he noticed Yunho sniffing.</p><p>"Hey." Mingi was getting more worried.</p><p>"There-there is a pic-picture beside you." Yunho tried to say.</p><p>Mingi turned his head and saw an ultrasound photo on Yunho's side table. He checked it.</p><p>"Oh my god, Yunho. Is this---is this a baby? You're going to be a father? Who's the mom? You never told me anything that you are dating or seeing someone." Mingi spontaneously asked.</p><p>Then Yunho started to cry and Mingi hugged him.</p><p>"Hey, hey. You know we will always there to support you. I am always here." Mingi assured.</p><p>"I'm the mom, Mingi."</p><p>Mingi lets go of Yunho. "What? I---I don't understand."</p><p>"That---that baby. It's inside me. I'm the mom, Mingi."</p><p>Mingi was surprised to hear from his best friend that he backed off a bit.</p><p>"I---I just found out that I'm one of those rare males who---who could get pregnant. I'm scared Mingi. I feel like I made the most terrible mistake in my life." Yunho said crying more.</p><p>Mingi was silent. He knew of rumors of men getting pregnant but this is the first time he encountered one; in the form of his best friend.</p><p>"Then---who is the father?" Mingi asked carefully.</p><p>Yunho looked at him with teary eyes and sniffing. Mingi was waiting for the answer...until it struck him.</p><p>He stood from the bed and backed off.</p><p>"No." Mingi shook his head. Scared.</p><p>"Mingi, you---you were my first and---and the only one I slept with." Yunho said now crying.</p><p>"Yunho, I..." Mingi backed off more.</p><p>"Min---Mingi?" Yunho was silently panicking.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Yunho."</p><p>Mingi turned his back and left the room immediately and silently leaving Yunho on his bed crying hard, muffled by a pillow in the middle of the night.</p><p>---</p><p>It's unusual for Seonghwa to wake up early but he was worried about Yunho the whole night. He went to the kitchen and prepared some food for the tall boy. He made sure that it is more than what Yunho eats because of the baby. </p><p>He entered the Yunho's room only to find an empty bed; pillows arranged and blankets folded. He left the food on the dresser and went to look for him.</p><p>After searching the whole house, Seonghwa was starting to get more worried. He was planning to wake Hongjoong up until he heard their doorbell ring. He approached and opened it.</p><p>"Eden-hyung!"</p><p>"Seonghwa, wake the others up. We need to talk. It's an emergency." His hyung said.</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" Seonghwa asked. Afraid of hearing an answer related to Yunho.</p><p>"The boss just called me. He said Yunho said he's leaving ATEEZ."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Who?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong feels he wants to smash his head on anything that is solid and unbreakable.</p>
<p>"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here? Why did Yunho, out of the blue, would say he is leaving ATEEZ?! Are you bullying him?! You know what I feel about bullies in the management." Eden, their beloved hyung ranted on them and the faced to the leader. "Hongjoong, can you please tell me?I know and you should know anything about all of this."</p>
<p>Hongjoong looked a Seonghwa for some consolation and the only thing this the hyung did was sigh.</p>
<p>"Hwa, I'm sorry I really have to tell them." hongjoong started.</p>
<p>"Wh, hyung? What's going on?" Jongho asked and everyone of the present dongsaengs looked at their hyung.</p>
<p>"This will sound crazy and should come from Yunho himself but..." Seonghwa spoke and sighed, "Yunho is pregnant."</p>
<p>The dongsaengs blinked their eyes looking at their hyungs unconvicingly.</p>
<p>"What?" Wooyoung asked.</p>
<p>"Maybe you mean Yunho got someone pregnant?" Yeosang corrected.</p>
<p>"No, Yeosang. Yunho himself is pregnant." Seonghwa reiterated.</p>
<p>"What do you mean he's pregnant?!" San cannot believe what he is hearing.</p>
<p>"Well, this is absurd but there are cases of men who are capable of bearing a child. And for some reason Yunho is one of them."</p>
<p>"I can't believe this." Wooyoung said.</p>
<p>"Okay. But capable or not, Yunho-hyung is always careful. That's why I don't want to believe in the first place." Jongho commented.</p>
<p>"When did you found out?" Eden asked.</p>
<p>"Just yesterday, hyung." Hongjoong said.</p>
<p>"And you did not bother to tell me then." Eden scolded.</p>
<p>"I was going to hyung, but I never thought for this things to happen." Hongjoong added.</p>
<p>Everybody in the room went silent from that point not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>"Is Yunho still at the company, hyung?" Hongjoong asked.</p>
<p>"Nope. According to the boss he suddenly left after saying he's leaving."</p>
<p>Hongjoong stood up from his seat and went to his room and got out wearing a coat.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Seonghwa asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"Hyung, can we go to the company right now. I will tell them about Yunho. This is the only way I know how to brng him back." the leader said with deterimination.</p>
<p>"Ok. Let's go then."</p>
<p>Eden and Hongjoong went out leaving the 6 members in their dorm.</p>
<p>"I'm worried for Yunho-hyung." Jongho said first and San went and hugged him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Jongho-ya, he will be okay. I'm sure of it." San assured.</p>
<p>"Hyung, did Yunho told you anything about this?" Yeosang asked.</p>
<p>"No. I tried to ask him who is the father or anything that he wants to vent out but he just cried all that time that I was there with him." Seonghwa replied.</p>
<p>"He must have been really devastated about himself. Poor Yunnie." Yeosang said.</p>
<p>"Yunho is so stupid. Why did he got himself pregnant? He knows he is capable and then he does this? So stupid." Wooyoung blurted out.</p>
<p>"Hey! Don't you dare call Yunho stupid!" Mingi stood up from his seat pointing a finger at Wooyoung. Looking angry.</p>
<p>"What's the matter with you?" Wooyoung reacted.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't you point your fingers like that at Wooyoung!" San defended.</p>
<p>"Hey, no fighting. We have enough trouble in our hands now." Seonghwa mediated standing up between the three. "The three of you, sit down." He added.</p>
<p>"No one is going to call Yunnie stupid! He is not!" Mingi blurted out more.</p>
<p>"Calm down Mingi." Seonghwa warned.</p>
<p>"Why does it feel like it's kind of a big deal for you? Huh. You knew something, don't you." Wooyoung rebutted suspiciously.</p>
<p>Suddenly Mingi became quiet and flustered. Then suddenly he stood up from his seat and went to his room.</p>
<p>"Mingi." Seonghwa was getting worried.</p>
<p>Mingi got out after a few minutes dressed casually.</p>
<p>"Where are you going Mingi?" Seonghwa asked.</p>
<p>"I'm bringing Yunho back here."</p>
<p>"Do you even know where he is?" Jongho asked.</p>
<p>"I will try. I know a lot of places that Yunho goes to."</p>
<p>"Mingi, why don't we wait for Hongjoong to come back then start looking for him." Seonghwa suggested ony for Mingi to refuse immediately.</p>
<p>"No hyung! I am going to fix this problem!"</p>
<p>"But we are a team and we should work this out together." Jongho added.</p>
<p>"No! I am going to fix this myself because..." Mingi paused taking a deep breath before...</p>
<p>"I'm the reason why Yunho left.." Mingi said calmly in the end.</p>
<p>"Wh-what do y-you mean?" Seonghwa asked. afraid of knowing the answer.</p>
<p>"I'm...I'm the one who got Yunho pregnant. I'm the baby's father. He told me last night. I was worried as hell of his condition because I have no idea. I visited him and he told me. I...I was shocked... I don't know what to do last night. I told him I'm sorry and left."</p>
<p>Silence broke through the dorm again until San launched foward from his seat running and threw a punch on Mingi's face making the tall guy fall to his butt and San continued to assault is fellow member.</p>
<p>"San!" Wooyoung stood up to stop San an so as Seonghwa.</p>
<p>"San stop it!" Seonghwa added.</p>
<p>"You son! Of! A! PRICK!" San screamed as he continue to throw punches to Mingi but the tall boy was defending himself. "How could you dare yourself to sleep with your best friend and then leave him alone by himself when you knocked him up?!"</p>
<p>San and Mingi are both crying at this point.</p>
<p>Wooyoung pulled San off of Mingi and Seonghwa with the taller guy, helping him to stand up.</p>
<p>It was really, really tense.</p>
<p>Mingi wiped tears in his eyes and the small tinge of blood on his face then went to the door.</p>
<p>"I am going to fix this. I'm bringing Yunho back."</p>
<p>And Mingi shut the door close leaving his members inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho breathes before he knocks on a door. He's supposed to be happy and relieved to be home especially after a long time that he has been gone. But based on HIS situation right now, he is nervous rather that relieved.</p><p>He knocked the door three times and waited for someone to open it.</p><p>The door opens...</p><p>"Hyung?!" Gunho was surprised and suddenly hugged his brother.</p><p>Yunho tried to step away but his brother was swift enough to hug him.</p><p>"You're home! It's your off-days? You never called us ahead of time!" Yunho's brother said excitingly. "Eomma! Appa! Hyung is home!" Gunho screamed towards the inside of their house.</p><p>Yunho's parents came running after what they heard and directly hugged and kissed their son.</p><p>"You never told me you'll be coming home. I should've cooked your favorite meal." his mom said.</p><p>Yunho wants to cry but he tried to control his tears. He knows that if he cries in front of them, his family will all say that he has a problem.</p><p>"I-it's okay mom. You know I always love what you serve in the table."</p><p>---</p><p>Yunho felt relieved at last to be home. Seeing his parents happily caring for him and his brother talking to him about his experiences in school while eating dinner.</p><p>"You know Yunnie-ya, a girl came by here the other day at home looking for Gunnie. Oh she was so adorable."</p><p>"Mom!" Gunho whined. "She was just my teammate for our dance project."</p><p>"Oh geez, Gunnie don't you give alibis to me and your dad. We know. We both approve. I will be very happy if she becomes your girlfriend." Their mom said as he pinch the cheek of his younger son. "Oh! Or?! She becomes your wife in the future and you will have kids! Oh I would love to have grandbabies that looks like you and her." Mama Jung said hopefully.</p><p>"Mom!" Gunho was suprised.</p><p>"Come on dear. Gunnie is still young for those things. Let him enjoy it for a while." Daddy Jung defended.</p><p>Hearing those words made Yunho a bit stiff at that moment and like they say, a mom's instinct does not fail.</p><p>"Are you okay. Yunnie?" His mom asked.</p><p>"Uh. Yeah." Yunho stood up from his seat. "I-I'm full now mom. I-I'm going to shower." Yunho went up to his room and goes to the shower.</p><p>"Mom, hyung is acting strange." Gunho commented.</p><p>"I know dear. But let's just give him time. He's probably tired right now." Mama Jung explained.</p><p>---</p><p>It was nighttime when Mingi returned at their dorm. Tired after going all over Seoul to look for his bestfriend...and stressed...and opening the door being greeted by a furious Hongjoong does not make it better.</p><p>"We need to talk." Hongjoong said in a threatening way.</p><p>Mingi sighed, knowing very well that his night is not yet over and will probably not end well.</p><p>The living room is already empty with people. Only he and Hongjoong were left. He sat down on one couch while the leader was on the other one.</p><p>"So." Hongjoong started. "Seonghwa told me something."</p><p>Only Mingi could do was to lower his head.</p><p>"How could you do that to Yunho?! To your bestfriend?!" Hongjoong yelled and the tall rapper never moved.</p><p>"You should've told me you were both a thing! And are you stupid?! Sleeping with your bestfriend without protection?! How many times did this happen, huh?!" The leader continued to rant and Mingi just stayed still.</p><p>"ANSWER ME!"</p><p>"O-Once. Hyung." Mingi answered.</p><p>"Are the both of you in a relationship?" The leader scrutinized more and Mingi shook his head.</p><p>Hongjoong pulled his hair slightly in frustration, "For Buddha sakes! Are you fuck buddies? Bestfriends with benefits?! What?!"</p><p>"N-no. Hyung. It-it was just a spur of the moment."</p><p>"Oh shoot! Now this is MORE complicated!" Hongjoong stood up amd walked towards Mingi and stopped before him. Even if Mingi was taller than his leader, he felt small at that moment.</p><p>"You know I went to the company this morning bombarded by all the questions of why their sweet main dancer just left without reason. I did not know what to say and I only assured them that I will solve the problem. And then I went home knowing from Seonghwa that YOU knocked him up! Now how am I supposed to explain this to them?! That my members are fucking behind all our backs?!"</p><p>And Mingi was silent again. Then spoke, "I will solve this, hyung. I'll bring Yunho back here and I'll be the one to explain to them."</p><p>"You know what's at stake, Mingi-ya. You better do it well. Now, go, wash up and sleep.</p><p>Mingi stood up from his seat and went towards his room. As he passes by his leader's amd Seonghwa's room he heard some scrambling.</p><p>"I know you heard everything, hyung." Mingi said.</p><p>The door opened to reveal not only the hyung, but also the rest of the members, and Mingi is sure they piled up on the door listening.</p><p>Mingi sighed, "Can I go now?"</p><p>Seonghwa just nodded and Mingi went on.</p><p>Jongho, being his roommate followed him, only to be stopped by the rapper.</p><p>"You stay with San tonight." Mingi added.</p><p>"But, hyung..."</p><p>"Stay. With San. Tonight." Mingi reiterated but with no anger.</p><p>"Come on Jonggie-ya." San approached the maknae. "You don't deserve to share a room with a jerk." San added.</p><p>And Mingi walked away.</p><p>---</p><p>Yunho got out of the shower sighing. He looked at his naked self in the mirror. He is starting to get nervous of his body changes especially his stomach but on the other hand he somewhat feels different...somewhat happy.</p><p>He puts his hand on his a bit flat stomach and pats it softly.</p><p>"I'm sorry little one. Honestly it's really hard right now. To tell you, I am afraid of your halmeoni, halbeoji. They will be so disappointed, probably angry, or worse I will be kicked out and they will disown me. It will really wreck me. I have no one left. Your dad abandoned me as well. I have to try protecting you and keeping you a secret longer for your sake. But please behave okay?"</p><p>But what he wanted to happen was short lived.</p><p>He woke up with the urge to vomit and ran towards the bathroom. As he reached the door, it was locked. He banged it.</p><p>"I'm still in the shower!"</p><p>It was his brother.</p><p>"Gunnie, please open the door. I just need to use the toilet." Yunho was struggling.</p><p>"Just let me finish." His brother replied.</p><p>"I can't---" he felt it and ran to their kitchen. He was almost at the sink when he lurched out but still reached it. Only a small mess on the floor.</p><p>His mother saw him and worried run towards him.</p><p>"Yunnie?" His mother put a hand on his back as he continued to lurch at the sink. Little did he know his mother started to rub his belly.</p><p>Yunho was already crying when he finished lurching.</p><p>"I'm sorry, mom." He said.</p><p>"Yunnie, what's wrong?" His mom asked.</p><p>"What's the matter, mom? Hyung, are you okay?" Gunnie came rushing downstairs. Ready to go to school.</p><p>"Honey, what going o---Yunnie?" His dad came rushing.</p><p>Yunho sat down on his seat in the dining room, crying. "Mom, dad, Gunnie, I'm so sorry. I have to tell you something."</p><p>---</p><p>Yunho's dad was pacing furiously, his mom is scratching her head and Gunho is nowhere to be found.</p><p>"I told you so yeobo!"  His mom said.</p><p>"I did not expect this to happen. Do you think I know this will happen?!" His dad replied.</p><p>"Mom? Dad?" Yunho is getting worried.</p><p>"Listen, Yunho. We should've told you this before." His mom started and he listened.</p><p>"When you were born, the doctor found out that you have the possibility of bearing child in the future. Me and your dad were worried. We do not know how to care for you, especially we were new parents that time. And then we decided that we will never tell you about it. We want you to have a normal life as possible. We were happy we were able to reach it. And then..." His mom cried. "This."</p><p>"I'm so sorry mom." Yunho started crying again.</p><p>"What were you thinking, Yunho?" His dad asked. "I thought you were a good kid. How could you do this and risk your future? I'm so disappointed." His dad said.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Dad."</p><p>"I'm telling you yeobo. If I saw that jerk come here, he will get a taste of his medicine." His dad added and threatened.</p><p>"Dad, please. Don't hurt Mingi." Yunho pleaded.</p><p>"He did you dirty! He knocked you up! And then he just told you I'm sorry? How dare him!"</p><p>"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"</p><p>Yunho and his parents heard Gunho screaming outside their house. The three went out and saw Gunho standing, fist firm and a Song Mingi on the ground with a bloody lip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Baby Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi is seated at the single couch, nursing a "frequently" busted lip with an ice pack. On the opposite side was his bestfriend looking at him in a sorry at the same time disappointed way. Gunho sat near his brother while Mr. Jung is pacing back and forth, fuming.</p><p>Mrs. Jung came with a tray of snacks and placed it on the table.</p><p>"Help yourself, Mingi-ah." The mother said politely to him only to be told by her husband.</p><p>"Why are you feeding him?! After what he did to our son he does not deserve even sitting on that chair?!"</p><p>"Yeobo, that too harsh. The boy had been through a lot and he deserves an apology." Mrs. Jung replied then looked back at Mingi. "I'm sorry for what Gunnie did. It will never happen again." Looking sternly back at her younger son.</p><p>"He deserved to be punched but not an apology for what he did to Yunnie-hyung." Gunho stated.</p><p>"Jung Gunho!" The mom exclaimed.</p><p>"It's okay, Mrs. Jung. There's no need to apologize. I am the one should. I have disgraced your son and your family. I am really sorry." Mingi kneeled in front of his couch and bow really low in front of them, making Mrs. Jung alarmed and tried to lift Mingi up again.</p><p>"Oh my gosh my dear! Don't! Get up!" But Mingi did not budge.</p><p>"I want to request one thing, if you may." Mingi added still humbling himself on the floor. "If I could talk to Yunho for a moment."</p><p>"Okay." Mrs. Jung replied and started to collect her husband and younger son, pulling them away.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go! I'm not leaving my son to that ----" and Mr. Jung was silenced by his wife by covering his mouth with a towel from the kitchen and entered to one of the their house's bedrooms.</p><p>"Take your time dears." Mama Jung said and she closed the door, leaving the two tall boys by the living room.</p><p>And there was silence...</p><p>Yunho was just lowering his head now fidgeting his hands.</p><p>Mingi sighed.and seated again on the couch.</p><p>"Yunho..."</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Yunnie."</p><p>Still no answer.</p><p>"Yunnie-ah."</p><p>Mingi stood up and went closer to Yunho and crouched in front of him. And that is when he noticed.</p><p>Yunho is crying.</p><p>"H-hey. Yunnie. Please don't cry." Mingi pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to his bestfriend only for it to be thrown away.</p><p>"Yunnie-"</p><p>"D-don't call me that." Yunho spoke.</p><p>And Mingi lowered his head. Silent.</p><p>"Why did I even trusted you? Why did I even gave my viriginity to you? I'm angry at you. I'm even angry at my parents for keeping it to me a secret. If only I just knew." Yunho finally vent out. And Mingi just kept himself silent.</p><p>Not long after Yunho gathered himself up from crying, Mingi spoke again.</p><p>"Yunho, I want you to know that I am very sorry. I was stupid. I am stupid. But I don't want to make more stupid decisions. Our members knew now and they are either disappointed or angry at me. But I promised them, especially Hongjoong-hyung that I am going to bring you back there. Please." Mingi pleaded trying to hold his bestfriend's hand. Luckily, Yunho did not fight it.</p><p>"I am not going back there. I have no face to show."</p><p>"I promise in my life, Yunho. I will take all the blame. I will protect you. I will take my part of the responsibility because it's my child."</p><p>Yunho looked at his bestfriend and saw that he is being serious; a rare feat to see in one Song Mingi.</p><p>After a while Yunho calmed down and thought as deep as he can.</p><p>"Ok. I'll go with you."</p><p>And Mingi smiled...but for a moment.</p><p>"Only if Hongjoong and Seonghwa-hyung will come here and fetch me. I will clear up everything with the members and the company. Then I'm going back here home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Yunho steps inside their dorm again, the other 99 liners came rushing and hugging him, especially Wooyoung.</p><p>"Yunnie-ah, I'm so sorry! I treated you so bad! I missed you so much!" Wooyoung said wailing while hugging his friend.</p><p>Hongjoong follows at Yunho's back withnsome groceries in hand and Jongho immediately helps him.</p><p>"Thanks Jonggie-ah." Hongjoong said and the maknae smiled as he goes to the kitchen bringing two big bags of groceries with him. The leader looked at Seonghwa and asked, "How's everything here?"</p><p>"Everything's fine. The boys are kind of giddy and excited for Yunho to come home."</p><p>After Hongjoong received a call from Yunho to fetch him at his home in Gwangju, he immediately settled to their manager a day off. It took more than a half day of driving back and forth from Gwangju to Seoul and it's evening when they arrived at the capital.</p><p>"And don't worry about food. I've prepared everything already. Let's just eat."</p><p>When they heard the makhyung said it, everybody smoothly went to the dining room.</p><p>And then there's Mingi standing, left behind by his fellow members. He was there the whole time since he was the one who entered first on the dorm.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hey, Yunnie." San said.</p><p>Yunho was fixing his bed getting ready to sleep when his roommate entered their room as well.</p><p>"Hey San. Come. Sit." Yunho smiled.</p><p>San gladly comes closer and sat down.</p><p>"How are you felling right now?" San asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." YUnho replied plainly.</p><p>"Yunnie, please tell me honestly." San replied.</p><p>It's something new for the both of them. Usually Yunho and San are two peas in a pod. Both hyper in their own ways (but most of the times San is the one collecting the taller boy). But today is a different collection for San; a mission to collect Yunho's shattered heart and possibly shattered dreams.</p><p>Yunho sighed deeply, shaking.</p><p>"I'm afraid." Yunho started. "I never expected for this to happen. I don't even know how will I say everything that I need to say tomorrow with the boss. I am afraid of my future and if I will be able to raise this little one well."</p><p>"Don't say that Yunnie. We are here for you. I'm pretty sure CEO-nim will not terminate your contract. And you will not take care of your baby alone. We are here. We're going to help you."</p><p>Yunho smiled again softly. "Thanks San. But can I ask you one favor?"</p><p>"Sure. What's it?"</p><p>"Uhm...it's about Mingi."</p><p>San stood up suddenly looking a bit mad. "Why? What did that bastard did to you this time? Im'ma teach that jerk a lesson. Just so you wait here."</p><p>San was about to go out of the room but Yunho pulled his hand, stopping him.</p><p>"No. Wait. Stop San. Mingi did not do anything bad."</p><p>"You're lying to me again." San was so ready to fight.</p><p>"Sit down." Yunho said and San stopped and sat down again.</p><p>"Okay then. Lemme hear it."</p><p>"Okay. For sure I will be out after tomorrow. I don't know if until when or probably never but..."</p><p>"---Don't say that. You're not going anywhere." San denied.</p><p>"Please let me finish."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"So, I want you. Not just you. But everybody else, treat Mingi good again."</p><p>"Wh-wha-What?!! After what he did to you?! Now way!"</p><p>"Please, San. It's not just Mingi's fault."</p><p>"It sure is."</p><p>"If it is, then also me. It takes two to dance "Troublemaker" and I would not be pregnant if did not let him. And besides, he's still our fellow member in ATEEZ. It would be awkward if you look at him differently."</p><p>San was silent for a while and then sighed, "Okay. We will TRY."</p><p>Yunho smiled and hugged his friend, "Thanks San. I knew I could count on you."</p><p>---</p><p>"...I am so disappointed to the both of you!". The KQ CEO said after ranting a mouthful of words after hearing Yunho's situation right now and all could Yunho, Mingi...and even Hongjoong could do is to lower their heads.</p><p>The CEO, their manager and even their Eden-hyung were silent until a heavy sigh was heard from the boss.</p><p>"Okay, Yunho-ssi. You will not leave KQ and even ATEEZ." the CEO said.</p><p>Yunho lifted his head immediately, "Wh-what?"</p><p>"I will put you on hiatus. You will come back to ATEEZ once your baby is big enough to be by himself."</p><p>"Really?" Yunho could not believe. He thought his career is over.</p><p>The CEO nodded but then he added, "but with conditions. Since you will be on hiatus, it also means you have little or no income at all. So, you have to look for a way to earn something."</p><p>"Yes, I will boss."</p><p>"We will be helping him out too boss." Hongjoong added.</p><p>"That's good to hear. But Song Mingi?"</p><p>"Yes?" Mingi lifted his head up too.</p><p>"Since this is the case and you are partially at fault for what happened, probably more than that, I will hold you responsible for Yunho's well being. If I hear that you are not doing your job well, I will kick you out of ATEEZ and KQ, IMMEDIATELY." The boss said.</p><p>"Boss, that's kinda harsh." YUnho defended.</p><p>Mingi was composing himself. "It's ok Yunnie." he said to the other tall boy and then faced the boss. "Ok. Sir, I will."</p><p>"Good. Now you guys can go."</p><p>And the boys bow down and left the room.</p><p>---</p><p>"Will you be okay?" Wooyoung asked as he packs some of the remaining things to Yunho's bag.</p><p>"Don't worry Woo. I will be. I'll be at home in Gwangju and my parents will be there so there's nothing to worry about." YUnho assured.</p><p>"But your parents are out some of the time." Jongho added.</p><p>"But Gunnie is still there to help me."</p><p>"We'll be visiting you anytime." Yeosang said.</p><p>"I'm bringing food everytime." Seonghwa winked and the tall boy just smiled.</p><p>San approached his roommate and hugged him, "Just...take care of yourself and your little baby, okay?"</p><p>"Of course, San. But you have to be your end of the bargain as well." YUnho replied.</p><p>"O-of course." San said.</p><p>"Well, then, I think it is time to go. We don't want to reach nighttime going there." Hongjoong said.</p><p>---</p><p>Everybody waived goodbye as Yunho's car goes away.</p><p>But somewhere higher in the building, Mingi was staring at the same car. Sighing. And worried about his bestfriend.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Breaking News: ATEEZ main dancer Jung Yunho on hiatus!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just today, KQ Entertainment announced that Jung Yunho, main dancer of the group ATEEZ will go on an indefinite hiatus because of a personal reasonss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fandoms especially some ATINYs were surprised on the announcement and many fans were worried and sad about it. We have tried to get details but the company will not give anything to honor the request of the main dancer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, we wish Yunho all the best and may he come back better. We will wait for you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Peace and Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few months since Yunho went into hiatus. Their fans, the ATINY were generally surprised at the announcement. But other than that some speculated; thinking that Yunho did something bad, a reason why he was put into hiatus. Others thought Yunho was sick. Other thought Yunho had a fight with the other members (at this topic the ATINYS; other fandoms and multifans are at least arguing who is at fault and Hongjoong had to explain in his VLIVE that Yunho, him and the others had a very good relationship with each other).</p><p>On the other hand, Yunho gets frequent visits from anyone close to him. From his members, Eden-hyung, even some of his close idol friends like the VERYIVERY and ONEUS guys (Yunho tried to hide is precious secret from them but since Kangmin and Hwanwoong are so observant that they noticed Yunho's bodily changes, the tall boy had to tell them his real situation and them in return promising never to tell anyone about it. But the only thing that they never knew was the father of Yunho's child. It will be a lot more to handle if they knew, especially ONEUS being so close with the "father".</p><p>---</p><p>Yunho had scheduled medical check ups every now and then. The last time his parents went with him. But this time unfortunately they are not around since they are abroad. His dad has some obligations to attend and his mom went to help out. Meanwhile his brother was on a 2 week long educational trip so technically, no one is going to accompany him and he's alone at home. He thought he'll do it by himself but then Seonghwa called and knew about his schedule.</p><p>"No. You are not going alone." Seonghwa said on the other side of the phone.</p><p>"But hyung, you have a schedule to attend."</p><p>"Don't worry. I will find a way. Your safety is much more important." Seonghwa said.</p><p>After that conversation, all could Yunho do was to sigh while rubbing his bump that is growing bigger everyday.</p><p>"They are more protective than me, baby. I can't believe it."</p><p>---</p><p>Two hours later Yunho was ready to leave when someone came knocking on his door. He opened it and he was surprised.</p><p>"Mingi?"</p><p>"Hi Yunnie." Mingi smiled coyly and waved his hands.</p><p>Out of all the ATEEZ members, Mingi was the only one who did not (probably don't have the chance) visit Yunho. On the other hand, the tall boy was sad and disappointed everytime any of his members come, expecting for his tall bestfriend to show up. But he also thought that maybe Mingi has to do some things. He always try to find reasons aside from Mingi ghosting him.</p><p>But now Mingi is in front of him, he felt much happier than everytime his other members pay a visit.</p><p>"Where's Seonghwa-hyung?" Yunho asked.</p><p>"Uhm...He has a schedule to attend. So I told him that I will go instead."</p><p>"Oh." That's all Yunho could reply and Mingi was in a mental turmoil thinking that it was wrong for him to show up to his bestfriend.</p><p>"W-Why? Do you want Seonghwa-hyung to go with you instead?"</p><p>Yunho was surprised at Mingi holding back. Mingi never holds back when it come to him. "Uhm. No. It's just that...I'm just surprised but really happy that you will accompany me." Yunho said with a smile.</p><p>"Phew, that's a relief." Mingi replied. "So, are you ready?" he added and Yunho nodded.</p><p>---</p><p>The clinic was empty when they came in. There was no receptionist even. It was past closing time, which was very favorable for the tall pregnant boy. Yunho's OB doctor made sure that no other patients are around for his check up because of a few reasons. Number 1, it will be awkward for a male guy having prenatal check ups since males getting pregnant are rare cases. And Number 2, it will be a scandalous news when people will find out that their beloved idol went on hiatus because he is pregnant.</p><p>"Well, welcome back Mr. Jung." Dr. Lee, his OB greeted.</p><p>Yunho bowed in front of the doctor making Mingi panic for a short moment. "Hello, Dr. Lee."</p><p>The doctor faced Mingi as well. "Oh, so Mr. Song is here as well. Finally, he showed up. I'm glad that you came." the doctor said sarcastically, which made Mingi flinched a little.</p><p>"My parents and brother are away doc. I was planning to go by myself but then he came and offered to accompany me." Yunho reasoned out.</p><p>"Well HE should be the one accompanying you. Afterall, the baby you carry is a part of him." the doctor replied looking at the two tall men especially looking intently at the small eyed boy.</p><p>And wat only could Mingi do is swallow the lump in his throat.</p><p>"Anyways, let's get into it." the doctor said.</p><p>---</p><p>Yunho laid on the bed and lifted his shirt open until below his chest, exposing his stomach. Mingi acted swiftly, trying to pull his bestfriend's shirt down. Yunho looked at him surprised.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Yunho asked.</p><p>"What ARE you doing?" Mingi reiterated.</p><p>"Well, I will have an ultrasound-" Yunho replied.</p><p>"And I cannot check the baby if his clothes are blocking. Geez Mr. Song, it's only the stomach exposed. I know you've seen more. Stop acting conservative." the doctor added as she prepares the ultrasound probe to stick on Yunho's stomach, smirking.</p><p>All the two boys could do is blush and Mingi steps back so that the doctor could do her responsibilities.</p><p>The doctor lifted Yunho's shirt, applied a lubricating jelly on the stomach and sticks the probe. On the monitor above them came an image.</p><p>Mingi gasped softy. "Is that---"</p><p>"Well, Yunnie, looks like your baby is looking fine. Would you like to know the gender?" the doctor said.</p><p>Yunho and Mingi looked at each other.</p><p>---</p><p>Yunho and Mingi waved goodbye to the doctor and walk their way back to Yunho's house.</p><p>"I can't believe it." Mingi said.</p><p>"About what?" Yunho asked.</p><p>"About our baby. It's really there. Growing. And I can't believe it's partly mine." Mingi said with a soft excitement on his face.</p><p>"I'm glad you are happy." YUnho replied.</p><p>"Anyway, you said you're alone right now in your house, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well, I can stay for the night." Mingi blurted making Yunho widened his eyes. "Uh. No! That's not what I meant! I do not mean anything! I just want to accompany you for tonight." Mingi stuttered defending himself.</p><p>Yunho just giggled. "I know."</p><p>"So?" Mingi asked.</p><p>"Just call Seonghwa-hyung." Yunho said and Mingi smiled.</p><p>---</p><p>"Seonghwa-ya! Mingi just called me. He will stay at Yunho's toni---what the hell?!" Hongjoong said as he entered their dorm, shocked at the sight of Seonghwa being tied on a chair. He immediately ran towards that oldest and set him free. "Who the hell did that to you?"</p><p>"I swear I will smack the life out of him when he comes back here." Seonghwa grumbled.</p><p>"Who?" the leader asked.</p><p>"Song Min GI!"</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa was about to leave the dorm when Mingi came in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are you going, hyung?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to Gwangju. Yunho needs me to accompany him to his doctor."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll go." Mingi offered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. You stay here. Manager-nim said."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. I will go. I will accompany YUnho to his schedule."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you have a schedule."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay. I could rearrange it immediately. It's not that urgent."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YES!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Mingi suddenly grabbed Seonghwa. Grabbing a rope that was hanging all the time in their jacket hanger and tied him on a chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" Seonghwa struggled to set free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will. Later. Bye." Mingi said running out of their dorm.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very open for comments and even suggestions! Feel free!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>